


Yuta the crybaby

by Exoflexo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lee Taeyong, someone Save Mark, someone save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoflexo/pseuds/Exoflexo
Summary: That sure was the last time Yuta teased Mark.(Basically the first time Yuta bottoms)





	Yuta the crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have time to check for spelling mistakes, I’m too busy being a disappointment to my parents even though I’m working my ass off to get good grades.

‘Dont over react, Mark.’ Yuta said with a sly smile, the other few members sat around the table started cackling with laughter. NCT 127 were sat in the living room of their dorm, eating pizza and burgers that Johnny had ordered. Various sounds of eating filled the room, as well as conversation passed around the cramped table along with laughs and bright smiles. The only members not smiling were Mark and Taeyong.

Taeyong had noticed a change in Mark’s attitude that night almost instantly, and it was right after Yuta told him to not ‘over react’. Mark had trouble controlling his bubbly personality, and it seemed that due to Yuta’s constant teasing, the boy was getting less and less sure when to speak. It didn’t help that Doyoung was also joining in on the nit-picking.

After another five minutes of boring chatter, Mark reached over and pointed at the pepperoni pizza in front of Johnny.

’Hey man can I borrow a slice?’ He said in English with his cool American accent. But before Johnny could reply, Yuta was once again interrupting.

’Speak properly, Mark.’ He said sternly. His eyes went dark for a split second, before he joined in with the laughs around him. Mark pulled away his hand as though he had been burnt, ducking his head down slightly with a hurt expression on his face. Taeyong had had enough.

’Yuta, come with me.’ He got up suddenly, gesturing to the hallway where his own room was. Yuta stood up confidently, ignoring the anticipating stares he got from the younger members seated below him. He obediently followed Taeyong out of the living room, where conversations had started to pick up again. The older boy opened the door to his bedroom, and stepped inside, gesturing for the younger follow him in.

‘Sit on the bed.’ Taeyong used his typical leader voice, one with authority and power as he shut the door. After locking it slowly, he turned to the boy that was now seated on his bed.

Yuta was still smirking, leaning back on his hands with a confidence that Taeyong was envious of, but Taeyong wasn’t done yet.

‘Tut, tut, tut.’ He leant back on the door, arms crossed as he tried to mirror the other boy’s facade of cockiness. ‘What have I told you about making fun of Mark?’

‘He’s an easy target.’ Yuta shrugged as Taeyong walked over to the bed slowly, like a predator eyeing up his prey.

‘You’ve made me angry, Yuta...’ Taeyong kept the threatening and taunting tone in his voice, placing a hand in the other boy’s hair and yanking back lightly. Yuta shivered.

‘You’ve never won before, you know, and you never will.’ Yuta flashed his sneaky white smile. He was referring to the game the pair played before the real fun began, arm wrestling. Whoever won the arm wrestle would dominate in bed. It was currently 9-0 to Yuta. Taeyong released his tight grip on Yuta’s hair as he turned around to roll his sleeves up, disguising the smirk plastered across his face.

‘Game on.’ Taeyong walked over to the desk next to the bed, Yuta right on his heels. They both settled either side of the desk, pulling out their right arms and preparing for the arm wrestle.

Sometimes they would wrestle for what seemed like hours, both boys were similar in strength, but Yuta always won thanks to his high stamina and muscle endurance. This meant that Yuta had never bottomed before, and he wasn’t planning on any time soon.

The pair locked hands and Yuta looked up at Taeyong with his devilish eyes, making the older want to submit right then and there. But Taeyong was still extremely angry for how mean Yuta had been to Mark, and he had to make the boy pay.

‘Okay.....’ Taeyong squeezed Yuta’s fist.

‘I don’t understand why we do this anymore, I always come on top.’ Yuta mocked.

‘3....2....1.... GO.’ Taeyong used all his strength, muscles tensing and straining up his arm. He could feel all the blood in his body rushing up to his head as veins popped out of his neck. Yuta was struggling too, sweat droplets already appearing on his left temple. Yet the interlocked fists still stayed centred, if Taeyong didn’t act fast Yuta could win simply by waiting him out.

Recalling the strong desire to teach Yuta a lesson for Mark’s sake, Taeyong was hit with a newfound surge of energy. He let out a grunt as he dragged Yuta’s fist down to the desk with a loud bang, a wave of passion giving him the last piece of power he needed to win. Taeyong jumped up, puffing his chest out with aggressiveness as he stared the younger boy down.

Yuta’s sly smile was wiped clean off his smooth face, replaced with wide eyes and mouth hanging agape. He quickly started fumbling for words, standing up and holding his hands up in defence.

‘Woah woah... This isn’t fair,’ His voice was slightly higher than usual. ‘Doyoung was making fun of Mark too, I swear!’

Taeyong grabbed Yuta’s slim wrist and dragged him over to the bed, throwing him down onto his back with a new sense of strength and dominance. ‘I’ll deal with Doyoung later.’ His voice was cold, and he could practically see Yuta shaking beneath him as he climbed over the younger boy.

‘Never bottomed before..’ He teased as he licked up the side of Yuta’s neck, the boy was practically frozen.

‘Safe word is cherry, hm?’ Taeyong whispered, all aggression gone, to which Yuta nodded slowly. Yuta was not one to back out of a bet, even if he lost. He was so used to winning all the time; Taeyong was more than happy to watch him squirm a little bit when he didn’t get his way.

Taeyong continued roaming with his mouth, whipping the other boy’s shirt off in seconds with an animalistic greed. Yuta seemed to snap out of his daze, as he grabbed Taeyong’s hair, spreading his legs a little to allow better access. The leader’s mouth traced each crevice of Yuta’s hard abs, coming to a stop at his left nipple.

Yuta was hesitant, he had never been in this position before, he had never let anyone do this to him before, but he trusted Taeyong. After a few seconds of silence Yuta nodded, and his breath instantly hitched when Taeyong’s hot mouth started playing with his nipple. Yuta always enjoyed watching Taeyong squirm beneath him whenever he touched his sensitive buds, and now he was having it done to himself, he couldn’t help but feel like a complete sub, as he dropped his head back onto the mattress and rolled his hips up into what was now thin air. Yuta’s head snapped up when he realised that Taeyong was no longer on the bed with him.

‘Enjoying it that much, hm?’ The leader’s low voice came from across the room, he was searching through a drawer in only his boxers now. ‘Take your clothes off, hm?’

Yuta was quick to comply, taking off his joggers and socks to leave him in his orange briefs as well. He froze again when Taeyong stood up with lube and a condom in his hand, shoulders tensing in anxiousness.

‘You act surprised, this is the least you deserve for how rude you’ve been today.’ Taeyong shoved Yuta back onto the bed with one hand. ‘I should be bending you over my knee and smacking the shit outta you.’

Yuta shivered, hands shaking slightly out of fear. But Taeyong hadn’t heard ‘cherry’ yet, so they were still in the clear. It was almost as if Yuta was accepting his punishment as he pulled down his boxers in one swift movement.

‘Okay, you know the position.’ Taeyong coldly said, setting down the lube and condom on the floor. Yuta displayed the position he’d seen Taeyong assume countless times, on his back with his legs spread wide enough for Taeyong to fit in between.

His view of the ceiling meant he could only hear the sound of lube being poured onto fingers, before he jolted in surprise as a cold hand touched his half-hard cock, stroking it to life. He expected Taeyong to stop, but the tight fist on his erection never stopped tugging, getting faster and faster until Yuta had to bite his arm to muffle any moans that would spill out and alert their bandmates what they were doing. Only when Yuta’s thighs started trembling due to the nearing of his climax was when Taeyong stopped.

Yuta released his bite on his wrist and tried to stay silent, but a short and high pitched sigh left his lips. He heard a chuckle coming from Taeyong below him.

‘This is what you get for being so damn rude.’ He smacked Yuta’s thighs to signal for them to open, and they did without hesitation. Taeyong felt Yuta jump as his lubed-up finger circled his rim. ‘Relax.’ He said in a rough, gravelly voice.

The finger started to sink in, and Yuta winced at the uncomfortable feeling, scrunching his eyes shut as his hands grasped at the sheets beneath him. Taeyong smirked once the finger was up to the knuckle, and he started pumping it in and out quickly without any warning.

‘You better stay quiet.’ Taeyong said in a threatening voice, not once slowing his finger to help the other boy to adjust. By now Yuta was biting his fist as tears pooled in his eyes. Before he knew it, a second finger joined the first. Taeyong wanted to smile at the irony of seeing Yuta trying to hold back whimpers of pain when the first time Taeyong bottomed for him, Yuta didn’t go easy at all.

‘This is what you deserve, Yuta, isn’t it?’ Taeyong sneered as his fingers scissored into Yuta’s heat.

‘Yes.’ The boy breathed out quietly, strong abs tensing and shaking due to the merciless thrusts of the leader’s hands. His eyes were blurry with a veil of tears when he felt yet another finger join the other two.

‘Do you remember when we first found out what this was?’ Taeyong suddenly put pressure on Yuta’s untouched prostate, a yell escaped the younger’s mouth as he attempted to adjust to the newfound sensation.

‘Doesn’t it feel good, Yuta?’ Taeyong copied the cocky and downgrading way Yuta would speak to him whenever they fucked.

‘Yesss.’ Yuta whispered, grinding onto Taeyong’s hand to keep the pressure on his prostate close. His head was thrown back as tears tumbled down his soft cheeks, now he knew why Taeyong would make so many pretty sounds whenever he touched that one spot inside of him. Suddenly, the pressure was gone. Taeyong retracted his hand and pulled down his boxers.

‘You didn’t forget that this was a punishment, did you?’ Taeyong said mockingly. ‘Get on all fours.’

Yuta complied, legs shaky and unstable as he rested on his elbows, he kept his head down out of anticipation. Yuta could practically feel his dominance flying out of the window.

‘I’m not going to go easy on you.’ Taeyong said as he got up on his knees behind Yuta, aligning his cock with the boy’s entrance. Part of what the leader said sounded slightly endearing, like he was preparing Yuta, and so the younger nodded.

With the condom on, and plenty of lube, Taeyong started sinking into Yuta, placing a rough hand over his mouth to stop the Japanese boy from making any sound. It took about one minute until Taeyong had fully bottomed out, and he could feel a hot tear roll onto his fingers grasping Yuta’s jaw. He started slow, rolling his hips smoothly and leisurely, before he started picking up the pace.

‘Are you going to make fun of Mark again?’ He pounded mercilessly into Yuta’s ass now, moving his hand from the boy’s mouth to grasp his narrow hips for support. Yuta’s arms gave out, dropping his shoulders onto the mattress below him, as his red cheek rolled against the cotton sheets.

‘No! No, I promise, I.. I won’t- t-Taeyong.’ Yuta’s speech was interrupted regularly as his body was shoved to-and-thro from the sheer force of Taeyong’s thrusts.

Taeyong kept up the pace as he chased his own orgasm, which was nearing ever second. That was, of course, until there was a knock at the bedroom door.

*knock knock*

‘Taeyong hyung? Yuta hyung?’ Taeyong kept rolling his hips quickly into Yuta, who had resorted to clamping his own hand over his mouth to stop himself from making any noise. It was Jaehyun.

‘Yes, Jaehyun?’ Taeyong tried to clear his throat, he sounded out of breath.

‘Uh.. Are you two okay? Me and Taeil are worried.’ Yuta gritted his teeth as more tears spilled over his patchy cheeks. He’d never been more glad that Taeyong had a lock on his door.

‘We’re fine! Jaehyun, Yuta’s upset, that’s all.’ Taeyong sent a particularly hard thrust into Yuta, causing the latter to let out a single broken sob.

‘Oh.... Okay.....’ There was a long pause before they heard footsteps slowly getting quieter. And Taeyong finally growled as he spilled his seed into the condom, head dropping, legs shaking and toes pointing as he gripped Yuta’s hips tight enough to leave bruises. After riding it out for a few seconds, he pulled out of Yuta and started cleaning up. He tossed the condom in the bin and pulled his clothes back on. He took one last look at Yuta, who was still lying ass-up and head down on the bed. His hair was disheveled and his erection still rock hard against his legs, there were countless amounts of stains on his cheeks from tears. His eyes were slightly zoned out, he looked up hazily at Taeyong who was now fully dressed and looked as fresh as a daisy.

‘You can finish that by yourself.’ Taeyong made his way to the door, ‘And don’t expect to be topping next time either, crybaby.’ He slammed the door behind him as he left, leaving a broken Yuta behind.

 

That sure was the last time Yuta teased Mark.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun, hm?


End file.
